Simple Revelations
by Ruby Trinity
Summary: A very simple, romantic story about revelations. Hmm haven't posted here in a while... wrote this... and just felt like posting here... very strange lol.
1. Part 1

**Simple Revelations**

I love him.

The words were so unexpected she was sure they must have come from the voices that spoke in her mind from time to time with their static like whispers. And yet the words had been spoken in her head so clearly. She stilled in her task, pausing to listen. Like a hunter sensing an unknown environment, deciding whether they were still the predator or if they had become the prey.

She looked down, her hands frozen over her coffee mug. Her mind went back, like an investigator reconstructing a crime scene, to what she had been thinking before those words had appeared so unannounced in her head. That was simple; she had been thinking nothing at all. Only soaking in the peace that lay like a mist over the house in this early morning light. She had been absentmindedly stirring her coffee as she watched the trees with their autumn leaves stir in the early morning breeze.

Dare she entertain the notion the words had come from deep within her heart? And not from some psychic link to people already dead or possibly, people that had never lived?

No, that was too sappy. It was something a romance writer would come up with as they churned out books filled with 'searing gazes' and 'tightening loins' like an artist on ecstasy.

The words couldn't have come from her. There was no reason for them to.

She sighed, or that is what she preferred she believed. But denial had never worked well for her. Ignorance, yes; that, she worked hard to maintain about many issues in her life. But on this she could only hold back revelation so long. It had taken her a while; years, decades. All that time her mind and heart worked on the issue.

And one moment of peace was its opportunity to deliver the conclusion it had worked on for so many years.

She loved him.

Such a simple statement, such a simple conclusion her heart had come to… and yet… it was the hardest thing in her life she had ever had to face.


	2. Part 2

I love her.

It didn't come in words. It came in a flash, a vision so appealing and beautiful it took his breath. Blinded momentarily by a glint of sunlight his mind had taken him somewhere else. Given him a vision of somewhere else. Where it took him was her. Always her. And he knew; it would never be anyone else but her.

His sight returned and he blinked as the scene of the busy street returned. He paused, confused. Revelations weren't supposed to happen so quickly, they weren't supposed to appear out of nowhere. Not there one minute, the next taking his life down a path he had never contemplated.

His whole life had been about knowledge; how much he could hold, how much he could process, how much he could produce. He felt himself instantly trying to deny, to explain away, to hide this new truth as far out of his sight as he could. But he knew before he even tried that he would fail.

Struggling against something so huge was like trying to reverse the tides. It was gravity, it was inevitability and there was only so long you could deny it.

There was only one way his life wouldn't go down this new path he saw opening up before him like a hidden doorway. One that only he could see, and one only he could go through. Like a picture in a magic eye drawing all he had to do was change his perception and out of the chaos there appeared as if from nowhere an image, complete and beautiful. Only one thing would return him back to the familiar life he knew.

Her rejection.

It seemed so certain to him. She had given it to him without hesitation in the past. Why would she change her mind this time? There was nothing more he could say to her. He felt certain he would receive her dismissal as he had at every attempt he had made to reach for her.

And yet, why didn't it comfort him? To know that he would soon be returned to his life as it was now.

He sighed, because…

He loved her.

And as scary as that was. The life he saw before him, the one that held her, was beautiful.


	3. Conclusion

Like the changing of seasons, the moving of planetary bodies, their course was set. They had fought for every inch of their lives but this… this they didn't fight. It came from within them. And it surfaced from deep within them. Buried for years in the dark; under layer upon layer of pain, regret, loneliness, anger, vengeance. It displaced it all as it surfaced.

And they moved, not knowing where they were headed but for once in their lives knowing why.

"Part of me still wants to deny it."

"It's something neither of us can control."

"Do you want to back out?"

"No."

"Neither do I… as scary as this is. The thought of walking away, walking back to that life, is scarier still."

"Then let's do this together." He held out his hand and hers joined his.

* * *

Simplicity. She had never understood its beauty before. But now she knew the truth.

"Jarod. Life is good." It was a simple statement, but the truth needed no embellishment. She stirred her tea absentmindedly as she watched autumn leaves dance across the lawn outside. Watched as their parent trees stirred and shifted in the breeze, like living beings shivering in the cold.

She felt Jarod nod behind her, before she felt the press of his lips on her hair.

"Life is good." He agreed. His arms encircled her waist, only succeeding in reaching across half of her protruding belly.

Revelations may come simply… but only if you followed the path they revealed would you know their beauty.

The End


End file.
